


Canoe-dling: Not Prohibited

by shereadsthestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Best Friends Yuuri and Phichit, Charming Viktor, College, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda Campy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Reserved Yuuri, camp counselors, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: Yuuri is a seasoned counselor at Camp Okenoko who thought he was in for just another run of the mill, shenanigan filled summer with his friends. But he could not have been more wrong as he's inevitably blindsided by the newest arrival.Enter one Viktor Nikiforov, who's got the charms and good looks to woo whomever he pleases, and who's interest is instantly peaked by none other than, Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, or Phichit Chulanont.
> 
> I started writing this AU about a year ago for a different fandom, but ended up shelving it a good chunk of the way in. Now, it's niggling back to the surface, but only with our beloved Viktor and Yuuri in the spotlight. Though the premise has changed a bit, and I'm starting afresh, I am very _very_ excited to explore it.
> 
> Not sure how long it will end up being- two chapters or ten, as I've been playing around with it like a drabble, so I guess this is me just sort of testing the waters and gauging interest. If you like it and want to read more, let me know! :D

"Is that?" Yuuri whispers, eyes locked on the male model that just walked into the mess hall.

Phichit hums beside him. "The new counselor."

" _You're kidding_ ," Yuuri breathes. "He's so-"

"Hot?" Phichit laughs.

Yuuri looks over and nods. "Yea. Hot. What the hell?"

Phichit shrugs. "I don't know. But he's here all season, so."

"I wonder what cabin he'll get," Yuuri muses aloud, mentally equating which counselors are where, and who's already been assigned.

Phichit shrugs again. "We'll find out sooner or later." Then he goes back to stocking the first-aid kit in front of him.

Yuuri stares for a moment longer before following suit, though his mind isn't on par with the task at hand anymore.

. . .

"Yuuri, Phichit, this is Viktor, he'll be taking Jesse's place this season," Xander, the head counselor says, pulling both of their attentions away from the pile of bandaids and antiseptics to stare directly into the fiery blue eyes of _Viktor_.

"Hey," Phichit waves, like it's no big deal, and like they aren't literally a table's width away from quite possibly the most beautiful human being on the entire planet.

Viktor smiles, thoroughly lodging Yuuri's breath in his trachea. "Nice to meet you.. Yuuri?"

"No, I'm Phichit, he's Yuuri," Phichit laughs, motioning to Yuuri with his thumb.

"Ah," Viktor huffs, zeroing in on Yuuri then, and making his cheeks heat with the intensity of such an appraisal. "Nice to meet you, Yuuri."

"Yea," Yuuri squeaks, chastising himself for being so easily flustered. "You, too."

Viktor smirks, as if he knows _exactly_ the kind of effect he has, and winks. "I'll see you around."

Yuuri gapes after him when Xander steers them away to continue introductions, and it's not until Phichit hunches over the table in laughter that he realizes he's still focused on Viktor's retreating back.

"Oh my god you are _so_ done for."

"What _was_ that?" Yuuri asks in stunned awe.

"I think you just became the mouse," Phichit says as he wipes at his eye, way too amused by the situation.

"What?" Yuuri frowns, not understanding, which only makes Phichit laugh even harder.

" _Fucking goner_."

. . .

"I cannot believe how _hot_ it is already, Jesus," Liv complains, holding the frayed corner of the 'Welcome Campers!' banner up to Yuuri where he stands perched on the second to top rung of the rickety wooden ladder.

"They _did_ say it was going to be bad this year," he counters with a shrug before grabbing the end, then fixes it to the rusted nail which has probably been there since the mess hall was built some forty years ago.

"Yea but _still_ , it's only June 3rd!" she says dramatically, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand for added emphasis on how uncomfortable she is.

He looks down at her incredulously. "Liv, how long have we been doing this?"

"Years."

"And you're still not used to the heat?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ri, I feel like I'm in a swamp right now. A _swamp_. It's not right for the beginning of June."

He snorts. "I feel sorry for your campers if this is how you're handling the literal beginning of it."

"Oh _god_ ," she groans, throwing her head back to curse the sky.

"Yuuri here giving you a hard time?" a smooth, playfully chiding voice sounds behind them and they both turn abruptly, causing Yuuri to nearly lose his footing.

"Viktor!" Liv smiles brightly, cranking her charm up tenfold.

 _Of course_.

"Nice to see you again, Liz," Viktor says, briefly flashing her a charming smile of his own, before squinting up at Yuuri.

The mispronunciation of her name goes unnoticed by neither of them, nor does the dismissal, and Yuuri wants to feel bad for his friend- _knows_ he should feel bad about his friend being dissed, albeit however politely, but.. he can't stop his stomach from fluttering.

Because Viktor is- _fuck_. Viktor is gorgeous.

With his fair, almost white blonde hair that's expertly groomed into a messy undercut, and golden tan which suggests he uses a bed year round.

His clothes strongly hint at wealth, as well as the way he carries himself. But there's also an inherently _non-threatening_ aura to him that while yes, he may come off as arrogant, it's not the kind of arrogance that makes you want to punch him in the face.

And, what a nice, absolutely _flawless_ face it is.

He's watching Yuuri curiously, a slight quirk to his lips as he raises a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Not to be a dick, but I think that's upside down."

He gestures to the banner with his other hand, and Yuuri blinks. "What?"

Viktor smiles a bit wider. "The banner. I believe it's supposed to be the other way?"

Yuuri looks back at the banner, and flushes. How hadn't he noticed?

How hadn't _Liv_ noticed?

Before he can even _begin_ to think about being embarrassed, Liv barks out in laughter, dragging his focus to her. "Annnnd, that's it. I'm going to get a popsicle or something. You're on your own. Or well-" she waves towards Viktor, already heading up the steps. "By the way, it's _Liv_."

"Oh," Viktor says with genuine surprise. "I'm _so sorry_. I thought-"

"It's cool," Liv brushes off, her ego obviously bruised but doing her best to hide it. "Catch you guys later."

"Later," Yuuri says distantly, all too aware that he's now alone with Viktor, who is standing a mere two feet away from him, and is eye level with his ass.

He chances a glance down and yep, Viktor is staring up at him.

"I can help you fix it," he offers abstractedly, holding a hand out even though they'll have to drop the whole thing to flip it anyway.

"Okay."

Yuuri unhooks the corner he had just hung, then bends slightly so that Viktor can reach it, and passes it over.

 _Pointless_.

Viktor holds it carefully while he climbs down, stepping forward when he lifts the ladder to move it so as to not get nicked with it.

"So have you done this before?" Viktor asks, aiming for small talk.

"Been a counselor or hung a banner?"

Viktor huffs. "Counselor."

Yuuri smiles, although a tad shy and hesitant. "Yea. This will be my fourth year."

"Wow," Viktor whistles appreciatively. "You must really like it here then, huh?"

Yuuri shrugs. "It's kind of tradition."

"What do you mean?"

Yuuri stops on the second rung, twisting to regard him. "A lot of us went to school together and we're all friends, so it's just sort of what we do now during the summer."

"I see," Viktor says thoughtfully. "So even though you're working, you still get to hang out."

"Well, essentially.. yes," Yuuri agrees, continuing to climb the ladder because he can't take Viktor's attentive gaze. "I mean, there are breaks between campers.. so we have time to just.. you know, do whatever. And Xander's pretty cool about it. As long as we don't destroy the property or break any equipment, he doesn't really care what we do."

He smiles, for real this time- as the memory of Alan crashing the jet ski into the dock last year is one of his fondest, and most cherished memories. He shrugs again. "We have fun."

Viktor's answering expression is blinding when he braves a peek, "Sounds like it."

He snags the banner off the nail, then lets it fall to the ground without even bothering to pass it down.

"So do you know what cabin you're in yet?" he asks in attempt to re-direct the conversation, beginning his descent once more.

"Uhm, yea," Viktor clears his throat. "Bear Paw?"

Yuuri freezes, his grip tightening on the rough, slivered wood.

Oh no.

 _Oh no oh no oh no_.

"Is that a bad.. cabin?" Viktor asks wearily, no doubt sensing Yuuri's tension.

"No," Yuuri is quick to assure. "It's just.. it's ah-" he pauses, " _I'm_ in Bear Paw, too."

It's like the sun is suddenly shining from directly within Viktor's face. "You don't say."

Yuuri huffs awkwardly, screaming internally because how is he supposed to last all freaking summer bunked with _him_??

"I do."

Viktor's cheeks dimple, and by the pure glee emanating from him, you would almost think he'd just won the lottery.

"This is the best thing I've heard yet."

. . .

" _You're kidding!_ " Phichit all but shouts, his mouth split so wide in an ecstatic grin that Yuuri kind of wants to smother him with the life jacket he's holding.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?"

"No. No you don't," Phichit huffs, stacking the faded red life jacket he just fastened onto a pile at his right. "As a matter of fact, you don't look that thrilled, either. What's up?"

"You seen what happened this morning. How am I supposed to spend the next three months in the same cabin as him? On the same _bunk_ as him?"

Phichit looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Uh.. like you would anyone else? So what if you think he's hot and he clearly knows it."

Yuuri rolls his eyes and groans. "What do you mean _so what_? That's so- shit. What if he-"

"What if he what?"

"What if he's not really interested and is just trying to get in my pants?"

"So then you still end up getting laid," Phichit says in a tone that implies he can't even believe he has to spell it out like this. "By a guy who looks like he models underwear for a living, no less. I'm failing to see what the problem is here."

Yuuri pulls in a deep breath, then slowly releases it. "But isn't that counter productive?"

Phichit quirks a brow. "Dude. You're _twenty years old_. You're allowed to have a fling here and there, you know? Not every sexual endeavor has to result in a marriage proposal or home loan."

"I know," Yuuri readily agrees. "But-"

"No buts. If you wind up wanting to sleep with him, then do it. If not, _don't_. It's not that big of a deal."

They're quiet for a moment while Phichit continues checking the straps on the next life vest before fastening them and Yuuri stares out into the steady brownish green ripples of the lake.

"You totally would though, wouldn't you?" Phichit ribs, adding the most recently inspected vest to the pile.

"Would what?"

"Sleep with him."

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, trying to stifle an involuntary grin. "No."

"Bullshit."

He glances sideways, and loses the feat when he locks eyes with Phichit. "Shut up."

Phichit snorts, then pushes him in the arm lightheartedly. " _Such_ a freaking goner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request to see Viktor's POV and since I _love_ alternating POV's, from this point forward each chapter break will signify a change in perspective. Hope you enjoy! :D

Viktor will be honest- when his father cut him off with nothing more than a boot to the other side of the country for the summer, the last thing he had expected to happen was to become immediately taken by a local.

You see, he's no stranger to the attention he garners, nor is he modest or humble about his looks. He knows he's what most people would categorize as nearly, if not entirely, perfect.

A breathtaking beauty, they've all raved to the point of exhaustion.

Aesthetically pleasing to a _T_ , he's been relentlessly insisted upon.

But none of that had prepared him for the overwhelming torrent of butterflies which swarmed his stomach the moment he laid eyes on Yuuri.

The unabashed attraction which stared up at him from behind blue framed glasses and the mound of first-aid essentials went unnoticed by seemingly no one- and while Viktor is _used_ to that reaction, this particular one was.. that was _different_.

How, he's still not quite sure yet.

But he's pleased to know now that he has all summer to find out.

No, he's _ecstatic_.

So ecstatic in fact, that the smile never leaves his face once until he barges through the door to Cabin Bear Paw hours later and stops dead in his tracks.

"Oh," he breathes. "I'm sorry.."

.. too stunned to do much else.

. . .

Yuuri whips around, precariously covering his exposed crotch with the fresh pair of boxers he'd just pulled from his duffle.

"Oh my god!" he shrieks in mortification.

 _This cannot be happening_.

"I'm so sorry," Viktor says again, turning his head away to give Yuuri privacy. "I should have knocked, I didn't think-"

"It's okay," Yuuri assures, though he feels anything but, and hurriedly steps into the dry underwear. "I'm the one who didn't lock it."

"That's true," Viktor huffs, shock seeming to wane. "Why are you wet?"

"Phichit pushed me in the lake."

"Seriously?" Viktor laughs, returning his gaze to a now semi-clothed Yuuri like he forgot he was supposed to be providing _privacy_.

"Yea," Yuuri replies meekly, feeling more exposed than he ever has in his life even though he's not any more naked than he'd be in swim trunks.

Maybe it's just that Viktor's stare is so.. intense.

Or that he had just seen Yuuri's bare ass.

And most likely part of his junk.

 _Fuck_.

"Did you get him back?" Viktor asks, stepping closer.

"What?" Yuuri says dumbly, brain fritzing at the crescendo.

Viktor smiles, like he's regarding one of his most prized possessions. "Did you push him in the lake, as well?"

"Oh," Yuuri huffs, flushing. "Yea."

Viktor's grin widens, and he goes so far as to reach out and lightly brush a lock of clumped hair from Yuuri's forehead. "Too bad I missed that."

. . .

 _What are you doing?!_ Viktor chastises himself.

This wasn't part of the plan.

He's not supposed to be _touching_ Yuuri.

Not yet, at least.

He mentally shakes himself, _you're getting ahead of yourself_.

But, he can't help it.

Not with the way Yuuri is looking at him; pupils dilated ever so slightly, chest and cheeks blooming with an endearing shade of pink.

Then there's the ragged inhale of breath just before his tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip.

 _Oh for heaven's sake_.

Quick- reroute.. redirect. Do something. _Anything_.

He glances away from big, gorgeous brown eyes and down to the made mattress where an open duffle bag is spilling with worn t-shirts and board shorts. He grins on default, the words leaving his mouth before he can even think them through.

"Ah, so you're a bottom."

_Gahhhh!_

. . .

Yuuri balks, mouth dropping open as he chokes on air. "What?!"

Viktor visibly backtracks, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Bunk. You're a bottom _bunk,_ " he tries to correct.

But the damage is already done.

" _Oh my god_ ," Yuuri manages, face on utter fire as he turns to snatch the first shirt he sees, then yanks it over his head.

"Yuuri I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Viktor," Yuuri assures yet again, feeling _anything fucking but_ , and pulls on the leg of his faded jeans, causing more articles of clothing to fly out with them- spewing all over the smooth comforter.

"Here, let me-" Viktor ducks in, hand wrapping around a pair of boxers.

Yuuri burns even brighter. "I got it!" he snaps, ripping his underwear out of Viktor's grasp.

_Can this just end already?_

"I'm so sorry," Viktor stresses, voice dripping with sincere conviction as he obviously senses how incredibly flustered and embarrassed Yuuri is, but has no idea what to do in order to quell it.

"I'm just going to.." he adds after an awkward, somewhat tense lull, no doubt motioning towards the door.

"Okay," Yuuri acknowledges, focus unwavering from the mess on his bed.

"I'll um," Viktor pauses while the screech of the old screen door sounds over him. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yea," is all Yuuri offers, unable to say anything more, because his throat is too tight to allow it.

"Okay," Viktor says quietly, dejectedly, then it's just the swoosh and clang of thin, battered wood marking his departure.

Yuuri releases his breath in one, giant whoosh and collapses onto the bed, rolling onto his back once he's there.

" _Holy shit_ ," he says to absolutely no one, blinking up at the underside of the mattress above him- it's springs and mysterious stains from years past visible between the metal slats.

How, in the ever-loving world, is he supposed to get through this summer?

How is he going to _survive_?

He groans, burying his face in the cotton items his hands are still gripping tight and pleads for the ground to just open up, right here right now, and swallow him whole.

 _Please_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did something happen between you and Viktor?" Phichit asks, leaning in close over his dinner plate.

"You mean besides him walking in on me naked and cracking a gay joke?" Yuuri counters with an air of incredulity as he stabs at his lump of buttery mashed potatoes.

He dutifully omits the fact that he's 99% positive Viktor was about to kiss him before said joke, and ignores the stare coming from the other side of the room that he knows is the very reason Phichit even asked in the first place.

"No fucking way!" Phichit chortles, knocking Yuuri with his elbow. "The guy wastes like _zero_ time then, huh?"

"I guess not," Yuuri shrugs, finding it hard to see the humor in his near crippling embarrassment.

Or the way he had acted like a total jackass.

And how he _snapped_ at Viktor?

 _Oh god_.

He's like a shy, temperamental virgin who crumbles pathetically under the advances of suave, confident playboys.

"Wait," Phichit says, sensing his inner turmoil. "Was he a dick about it or something?"

Yuuri looks up, surprised. "What? No."

"Then why do you seem so bummed?" Phichit lowers his voice, as if he's encroaching sensitive territory. "And why does he look like he's sorry he broke your favorite toy?"

"He- what?" Yuuri questions, glancing over at the gaze he's felt on him since the moment he sat down. And, yep, Viktor looks like the kid who got sent home early for ruining the other one's birthday party.

"He wasn't a dick," Yuuri murmurs, focus locking with fierce blue. "I was- _fuck_ ," he curses, tearing his eyes away. "I made such an ass out of myself, Phich."

Phichit's face softens, fully grasping the issue at hand now, and he bumps Yuuri with his elbow once more- this time in comfort. "You were caught off guard," he supplies by way of sympathetic reasoning. "And I'm sure he played into it way more than he should've."

Yuuri huffs. "You can say that again."

The image of Viktor's eyes flicking to his lips as he licked them a memory that definitely won't be leaving his thoughts any time soon.

"If it helps any, he really does look like he's sorry," Phichit continues.

"Yea?" Yuuri asks hopefully, wishing they could just scrap the last hour entirely and have the next time they seen each other be now, or at the bonfire after.

Phichit smiles- a devious, knowing curl of his lips that quirks one side of his mouth. _Asshole_. "Yea."

Yuuri groans, though a smile of his own is tugging at his face. "Shut up."

"I see you, Yuuri Katsuki," Phichit chides with a pointed finger. "I see you."

"Shut _up_."

. . .

"So are you going to the bonfire?" Amalee.. Amelia? asks to Viktor's right.

"Uh huh," he answers distractedly, only half listening because Yuuri's smiling now, and it's due to something Phichit just said.

 _I wonder what it was_.

"You know you don't stand a chance, right?" she says now, successfully gaining Viktor's full attention.

"What's that?"

"Yuuri," she says with a lift of her brow, motioning towards Yuuri's table with the end of her fork. "He doesn't date. Or sleep around," she huffs like it's a major fault. Viktor bristles somewhat. "You'd have to practically offer up a blood oath and your firstborn to get him to even consider _kissing_ you."

"And that's without tongue," she adds as an afterthought.

"Is that so?" Viktor says, gaze trailing back to the boy in question- thoughts filled with how Yuuri had responded to him brushing his hair out of his face.

To how in that moment he'd appeared to be wholly accepting of Viktor's advances.

Asking for it.

_Had I been imagining it?_

Surely, no.

"Oh yea," Amelia- _yes, Amelia_ , says. "Total prude."

Viktor turns his head sharply at that, eyes narrowing. "Just because someone prefers an emotional bond in order to be intimate with another, it doesn't make them a prude."

He's not sure where this strong urge to defend Yuuri is coming from, as he himself is far, far from innocent; which is exactly why he's been exiled to this establishment in the first place, but it's there, and it quiets Amelia immediately- her mouth slamming shut in the process.

Viktor's promiscuous, carefree lifestyle had never really been a problem before.

More of an.. irritation, if anything.

A don't ask don't tell type situation.

But, like most things, all those good must come to an unfortunate end, as he inevitably got caught in a compromising position with one of his father's client's sons.

A client of whom his father was about to close a very important deal with.

And a son who Viktor was supposed to be 'showing the ropes- the town'.

Needless to say; neither of their fathers were happy, and the client ended up pulling his son, as well as his money from the investment, and hightailing it out of California.

Viktor's still not crystal clear on what will happen once the season is over, as his entire livelihood is on the opposite side of the continent and he's yet to hear so much as a peep from his father.

Is his apartment even still _his_?

Are there plants, a car, and job waiting for him when he gets home?

He hadn't given it a whole lot of thought- instead deciding to ride the wave of this newfound slap of lower-to-middle-class reality and take whatever came at him.

And, as sheer luck would have it, that just so happened to be in the form of an endearing, flustered, absolutely _beautiful_  Japanese boy who is currently looking directly at him, a curious wrinkle between his brow.

Viktor's eyes widen a fraction. _How long had I been staring?_

Judging by the lax posture of Yuuri's shoulders, the entire length of that monologue.

His heart gives a weird, erratic thud- which is such an odd, _foreign_ sensation to him that he lets out a startled, albeit _bewildered_ huff, and smiles at the person who caused it.

Yuuri's brow smooths in an instant, and he ducks his head briefly before peeking from under his lashes, smiling back.

A shy, _timid_ smile at that. And it has Viktor yearning to uproot himself on the spot to run across the hall, then plant himself on Yuuri's other, currently unoccupied side.

 _Maybe he'll be at the bonfire later_.

Well, he has to be.. right?

 _Definitely_.

This is tradition for him.

Viktor smiles a little brighter, sensing a certain forgiveness in Yuuri's own, and welcomes that same buzzing excitement that had coursed through his veins earlier.

. . .

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice Yuuri is already in-tune with asks above him.

He glances up, and his breath catches.

How is it possible for someone to be so absolutely stunning in a _hoodie_?

A hoodie!

The glow of the fire is no doubt aiding in the stun factor, but still. Viktor is painfully gorgeous.

"No," Yuuri answers, insides flipping and dipping and _freaking the fuck out_.

Viktor smiles, gracefully stepping over the weather-worn log laying on it's side, then plops down just the same. "This is really great," he says, glancing from the crackling flames to Yuuri and back.

"It is," Yuuri agrees, clearing his throat. _Now is good of a time as any_. "I'm um.. I'm sorry, for earlier. That wasn't fair. I was just-"

"Yuuri, it's okay," Viktor assures, placing a gentle hand on his forearm, then squeezing it. "I'm totally the one at fault here. That joke was uncalled for and it's not my place to-"

"You weren't wrong, though," Yuuri blurts before he can help himself.

_What are you doing?!_

Viktor blinks, obviously not expecting that admission any more than he was.

"Oh?" Viktor asks, visibly fighting to tame his response. "Well, uhm," he clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in a manner that seems inherently out of character for him, "in that case.. I guess it's only fitting that I have the top bunk, then."

He smiles almost hesitantly at that, like he's not sure if he's pushing the boundaries of the joke beyond tolerable-  _acceptable_ limits again.

 _Huh_.

It gives Yuuri the nudge he needs to barrel on.

"This honestly has to be one of the most awkward first impressions I've ever had with someone.. like,  _ever_ ," he huffs, rolling the sweaty red cup between his hands.

Viktor smiles, dropping his gaze as he scuffs at the dirt with his shoe. "Yea, ah.. same."

They share a quiet bout of hushed laughter before Viktor shifts on the log, and holds his hand out in a formal fashion not at all suited for their surroundings.

Yuuri squints at it for a moment, then shakes his head as a wide, genuine smile dimples his cheeks. He accepts Viktor's hand- shaking it once, firmly.

"Viktor Nikiforov, twenty-one, Californian. A pain in my father's ass and utterly, unapologetically,  _intrigued_."

The last bit renders Yuuri nearly speechless, and he swallows at his spit with an audible _click_ before responding.

"Yuuri Katsuki, twenty, West Virginian. A poster child and kind of, no- _very_  ..intimidated."

The blunt honestly in his words sort of winds him, and he does not miss the way Viktor's demeanor falters ever so slightly because of it.

But, he recovers quickly.

"Twenty? Should you _really_ be drinking, then, Mr. Katsuki?"

Yuuri snorts, recovering as well, and holds his glass up. "It's juice."

Viktor's eyes soften, then he plucks the cup straight from Yuuri's grasp and gives it a sniff. "Juice? Really? No vodka or rum? _Nothing_?"

He takes a sip to check for himself, then hums appreciatively at his findings. "Wow. You really are a poster child, aren't you?"

Yuuri knows he should be rearing towards embarrassment right about now, but.. amazingly, he's not. "What can I say," he shrugs. "I like to live a respectable distance from the edge."

Viktor grins- bright and beaming. "My god," he says on laugh that carries his voice higher than it's been yet. " _You are so fucking adorable_."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready to head back?" Viktor says quietly when Yuuri yawns beside him- his features softened by the glow of the dwindling fire.

"Yea," Yuuri nods, blinking slowly with heavy, droopy lids as he fights another yawn.

Viktor smiles, _because how insanely cute_ , and pushes himself up to offer a hand.

A hand which Yuuri takes without a moments' hesitation, thus causing Viktor to smile even wider.

"Wow, got to first base in less than twenty-four hours," Liv chides teasingly from the next log over. "'s gotta be some kind of a record or something, right Phich?"

"Fuck off," Yuuri says with a lazy smile, flipping her the bird.

Viktor snorts, watching the lighthearted banter unfold with piqued amusement.

"Yea I think the current standing one is like.." Phichit says, pausing to squint an eye as he thinks, tapping at his chin with a finger. "A hundred and eighty-three days? Maybe eighty-four I don't know, I'd have to check."

"You guys are assholes," Yuuri laughs, dropping Viktor's hand. _Had they really been holding hands that whole time?_

His stomach swoops.

"Yea but we're _your_ assholes," Phichit says with a tip of his head. "And you love us."

"This is true but it doesn't mean I can't still call you an asshole," Yuuri counters.

"Fair enough," Phichit says with a huff, raising his glass in cheers. "You guys have a _good_ night now," he finishes with a dramatic wink- making Liv burst out into laughter, and Yuuri groan.

"Try not to eat dirt on the way to your cabin," Yuuri says, pushing Viktor along.

"Yea yea," Phichit waves off. "And _you_ try not to pull anything. It's me and you on canoe duty tomorrow and I'm not getting stuck flipping those fuckers by myself again."

"Gooodniiight!" Yuuri calls a bit loudly over his shoulder, like he's trying to drown out Phichit's words, as well as their implications.

Viktor doesn't realize he's grinning from ear to ear until they're no longer near the warmth of the fire and the cool night air hits his teeth, prompting a shiver to rip through him.

"Are you cold?" Yuuri asks, stepping closer as he does so.

"A little," Viktor says, all too aware that their sleeves are now brushing.

"You're probably not used to such chilly nights, huh?"

Yuuri's voice comes hushed in the darkness, only accentuated by the crunch and swish of debris under their feet.

"Not really," Viktor answers equally as quiet, his heart starting to do that weird thumpy thing it had done earlier at dinner.

Yuuri hums thoughtfully, then silence falls between them. And it's almost as if he wanted to say something- was _about_ to say something before thinking better of it.

Viktor wants to know what it was.

He clears his throat. "You seemed like you were going to say something right then."

Yuuri looks up at him, and Viktor _swears_ he can see blush, moonlight be damned.

"I ah.." Yuuri huffs, ducking his head with a shake. "I was just gonna make some stupid comment about body heat or whatever.. but uhm- yea.."

 _Ah_.

"And would this body heat be hypothetically supplied by you, or someone else?"

Yuuri's head snaps up and his eyes widen. "What?"

Viktor smiles, reaching for the door handle as they've just arrived to their cabin. "Cause I'll be honest," he says, opening it with a low creak. "I wouldn't be interested if it were given by anybody else."

Yuuri visibly falters, teetering on the lone cement step while the single exposed bulb flickers overhead- showcasing that he is in fact, _blushing_. "Oh?"

Viktor hums in acquiescence, holding the door ajar as if it's some major tell as to how the next foreseeable future will pan out.

Will Yuuri take that very true, very _raw_ admission for what it was, and go inside?

Or will he call bullshit and peg Viktor for the emotionless, no strings party boy he's always been, then go find Xander to demand a change of cabins?

There's a tense, heady moment where Yuuri studies his face- eyes guarded and searching for something that he must inevitably find because soon enough, those guards are lowered a fraction, and he smiles, almost sheepishly.

"I _have_ been told I'm comfy to sleep with," he says, then adds a bit hastily by way of explanation, "In means of providing warmth, that is."

A laugh escapes Viktor in a hiccup, as he becomes too overwhelmed with emotion at how intrinsically _winsome_ Yuuri is.

 _How is he even real?_ Viktor wonders.

Surely Yuuri is merely a figment of his imagination- one that he thought up while attempting to perfect the literal embodiment of everything he'd want or need in a significant other.

"Is that so?" he says around a smile so big it skews the words, following behind Yuuri while he crosses the threshold into their poorly lit cabin.

"Well I don't snore," Yuuri offers with a shrug, just as the door clangs shut. "Or drool, so there's that."

"Yes, both are necessary qualities to possess in order to be a good bed-mate," Viktor agrees, feeling as if every nerve in his body is alight.

This is so exhilarating, and all they're doing is just _talking_ about the hypothetical instance in which they would share a bed.

Not even to snuggle or partake in anything remotely sexual, either.

Just lay side by side and.. _sleep_.

It's such a bizarre concept, so entirely far out of Viktor's norm that he's having a hard time keeping up with what it's doing to him internally.

"Oh, and I don't hog the blankets," Yuuri says with a raised finger, turning on his heel to finally come face to face with Viktor.

Causing Viktor's breath to stutter and all but cease to resume on the spot.

_He is so incredibly.. captivating._

Especially in his current state of placidness.

"Again.." Viktor says quietly, afraid his voice will waver as Yuuri blinks up at him in earnest. "A very necessary quality to possess.. quite possibly the most important of all, actually."

Yuuri's mouth quirks ever so slightly, and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. "So then we've got a plan in place to keep you from freezing when it drops below bearable."

Viktor inhales deeply, inflating his chest as the promise of a _very real_ and not at all hypothetical situation is affirmed, then exhales with a nod. "Looks like it."

"Okay, well ah-" Yuuri shuffles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he glances to the floor- the wall.. anywhere but Viktor himself. A near one-eighty from a moment ago. "I'm gonna.." he trails off, motioning towards his now empty bunk.

Viktor nods again, this time in understanding. "Uh, yea," he clears his throat, "me too."

"Kay, um.." Yuuri makes brief eye contact. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yuuri," Viktor replies, watching as Yuuri slips beneath his covers, then reaches back to flick the light off before climbing the cool metal rungs to his own bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri wakes up to the thick, familiar weight of morning heat cloaking his skin, and is pleased to note that he had shed his hoodie sometime in the night.

His glasses lay perched beside his head, which is probably most definitely for the best, as a very tan, undeniably shirtless Viktor is standing at the dresser.

He's methodically folding his shirts, placing them just _so_ in the drawer Yuuri left vacant for him, and it's so mesmerizing that Yuuri unabashedly allows his eyes to wander- to trace the long, lean planes of Viktor's back, all the way down to the slight dimples just above his waistband.

It's a totally harmless thing to do, of course, seeing as how the lines and details are all blurred anyway because Yuuri is practically blind without the aid of his glasses, but then.. _then_ , he has to go and wonder what those long, lean planes would feel like under his touch.

.. thus causing his already bothersome taunt of an erection to become even more so.

He shifts, attempting to alleviate some of the pressure, when he just ends up knocking his glasses to the floor with a clatter and cluing Viktor in to his arrival to lucidity.

"Oh," Viktor quips, hurriedly grabbing for the shirt he'd just deposited, and shaking it out. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine," Yuuri says as he twists to reach for his glasses on the scuffed hardwood floor. "It doesn't bother me," he adds, pushing himself up to balance on one hand while he puts them on with the other.

"Are you sure?" Viktor asks, like he's mentally rehashing the incident from yesterday, and would like to _really_ avoid a repeat of it at all costs.

"I'm sure," Yuuri assures, remembering their conversation before bed _-_ then proceeds to fluff at the blanket covering his crotch because now that Viktor is facing him, and he can _see_ him, it's way too much of a visual to be accompanied by those thoughts.

Viktor's gaze dips to the movement and- shit.

"I uh," Viktor looks away, chest flushing as he clears his throat. "Would you like me to leave?"

Yuuri's mouth goes dry.

"No it's," he swallows at nothing, "it'll- um," he tries to clear _his_ throat, "it's fine."

Viktor continues staring at the wall like he's scared he'll see something Yuuri doesn't want him to. _As if he hasn't seen it all already_.

Or more so, like he'll see something he won't be able to resist.

"Cause I can leave," he says, voice cracking slightly.

 _He's giving you an opening here_. _Take it!_

Yuuri stares, heart thudding uncomfortably against his ribs while his mouth moves- forming around the words he can't bring himself to say:

Don't go. Stay.

 _Help me_.

"It'll go down," is what inevitably comes out, causing him to blush furiously.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Viktor's head snaps towards him and his breath hitches at how ruffled he is. "I'm gonna go," Viktor says in a rush, spinning on his heel to make a dart for the door.

.. still barefoot and shirtless.

"I'll see you at breakfast," is the last thing he offers through the dirty screen before it slams shut behind him; leaving an utterly speechless and entirely _flabbergasted_ Yuuri to gape at the vibrating frame in his wake.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He stares at it for a moment longer, blinking dumbly like it will somehow provide answers, then glances at the dresser where the abandoned drawer is still ajar- spilling with unfolded articles of clothing.

He sighs heavily, dropping to his back in resignation as he kicks the blanket off of his legs and shimmies out of his boxers.

There is absolutely no way he's going to last at this rate.

No way in hell.

Though.. does he really _want_ to?

Does he really, _honestly_ want to deny himself what Viktor so clearly wants to give him?

No.

No, he doesn't.

He wraps a hand around himself- beginning a swift, effective pace so as to quell his immediate frustration as quickly as possible.

Because the sooner he finishes here, the sooner he can get out _there_ and allow himself to for just this once, give in to his urges, and let whatever happens just.. _happen_.

. . .

"Sheesh, is there a fire or something?" Phichit calls from somewhere at his right, causing Viktor to stop abruptly and turn to face him.

"What?"

"You look like you just fled the scene of a burning building or-" he cuts off, dark brown eyes widening in realization. " _Holy shit you guys actually slept together_."

" _What?!_ " Viktor all but shrieks- that same searing heat from a few minutes ago flooding back into his veins, only this time in embarrassment.

_When was the last time he got embarrassed by the mere assumption that he'd slept with someone?_

Never.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Phichit tries to remedy, obviously noting Viktor's distress, and holds his hands up in a diffusing manner- which makes his towel slip from his shoulder and fall to the dry, debris riddled dirt. "I didn't mean to blurt that it's just-"

"We didn't sleep together," Viktor says a bit frazzled, wiping at his forehead with his shirt and-

 _Oh my god I'm still shirtless_.

Does that mean-

He looks down.

 _Yep_.

Barefoot too.

_No wonder he'd thought-_

"You didn't?" Phichit asks with a confused scrunch to his brow.

"No, we-" Viktor shakes his head. "We didn't do anything."

"Oh," Phichit says on a breath, expression smoothing out. "Then why do you look so-" in lieu of words he just motions to Viktor's appearance.

Viktor huffs. "Because Yuuri woke up rather.. indisposed."

Phichit's eyes widen again, now brimming with sheer amusement. "Ha ha! Are you serious?!"

Viktor's cheeks warm impossibly more; the memory of Yuuri's gaze dragging down his chest to the low dip of his hips, and how he had to then pluck at the blankets to cover himself more thoroughly as a result of his evaluations jilting Viktor to his absolute core.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Oh man, that had to have been so awkward then."

Viktor hums, shifting on his feet. "Awkward would definitely sum up the situation correctly."

"Well uh," Phichit says with a shrug. "Maybe you guys will end up figuring out a way around that in the future."

And before Viktor can even _think_ of responding to that, Phichit is bending to retrieve his towel then tossing a _see ya later_ over his shoulder with a lazy peace sign as he continues his trek to the bathrooms.

Viktor stares after him for a moment, feeling as if he's lodged in a crossroads and wholly unsure of which way he should go; because not only does he have to pee, but his feet are on fire, his stomach is growling and he is _hot_.

Like, skin scorching about to melt off of your body hot.

So a visit to the bathroom, his cabin, the kitchen or even the lake are all viable, _enticing_ options.

But, he bites his bottom lip in pondering as he mentally taps his chin- _which one first?_


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor ultimately decides that emptying his bladder is probably the best form of action to take first, and ends up lingering in the old, tiled building a bit longer than necessary.

He runs his head under the faucet- struck by how absolutely frigid the water is, then attempts to dry his hair with the thin, crunchy paper towel before going back to his cabin.

Surely Yuuri should be decent by now, right?

Or at the very least, no longer even there. But that doesn't stop Viktor from pausing on the front stair, then knocking on the frame in two quick successions.

"It's open," Yuuri's voice drifts through the water-spotted screen, thus sending Viktor's heart into overdrive _yet again_.

The slow, rusty metallic screech of the springs nearly makes his eye twitch as he opens the door, and when Yuuri looks up from the dresser, his breath snags completely in his throat.

"Why did you knock?" Yuuri asks with a confused wrinkle fitting between his brow.

But that's not what has Viktor feeling as though his tongue has turned to sandpaper. No, it's the fact that Yuuri's hair is an absolute disaster, and his face is the most radiant shade of pink.

A pink that only comes after a really good orgasm.

Viktor swallows. "I wasn't sure if you were-"

"Oh," Yuuri huffs, dropping his gaze as the pink darkens. "Yea, I um.. yea."

_Why is the air suddenly so thick in here?_

"I see," is quite literally all Viktor can manage.

Then, Yuuri surprises him. "Please tell me it isn't going to be like this all summer?"

"I ah," Viktor huffs, rustling the side of his damp hair. "I honestly hope not."

"Because it's kind of fucking with my blood pressure."

Viktor laughs softly as he nods in agreement. "Yes.. um, mine too."

"And I know we already did this last night.. but can we start over? Again?"

Yuuri looks over at him then, and Viktor grins. "I would like that."

Yuuri smiles as well, then pushes himself away from the dresser.

_Was he folding my clothes?_

"Hi, my name is Yuuri Katsuki," he holds out his hand, waiting for Viktor to take it before continuing. "I've lived in Sades Pointe my entire life, and am in my junior year of college where I stay at the dorms until I come here. I've been in a total of _one_ relationship before, which ended kind of badly because I wouldn't.. you know," he huffs, shaking his head briefly. "My favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate, but I have to put a lot of sprinkles and whipped cream on it to find it edible. If you ever try to sneak-scare me, I _will_ punch you without hesitation-"

"-I really loathe the hiking portion of camper weeks, so just.. be prepared for me to be a total pain in your ass. And," he pauses, taking a deep breath, "you are literally, like, the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. And it kinda makes me feel like a fucking mess because I'm usually so.. composed? But I'm not, with you. At all. And it-"

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov," Viktor cuts in, body buzzing so fiercely with adrenaline at Yuuri's words that he has to say his part. _Needs to_. "I was born in New York, but we moved to California when I was a kid after my father co-founded a business which is now worth just shy of billions." He smiles when Yuuri's eyes widen. "I dropped out of school last summer, and as part of a deal for me to remain in control of my trust, I had to agree to sort of an internship directly under my father. Which was all well and fine until I got caught doing something with someone I shouldn't have, and costed my dad, as well as the company, millions."

"That's why you're here," Yuuri says in a small voice, connecting the dots.

Viktor hums, then shifts his hand so that he's no longer holding Yuuri's so formally, but so their fingers are loosely intertwined instead, and musters on.

"I've never even been in _any_ relationships before, though my track record would suggest otherwise, and that is something I am not proud of, by any means. I too, enjoy chocolate ice cream, but believe sprinkles to be the byproduct of Satan himself, so I will have to strongly pass on that option when the time comes," he snorts at Yuuri's indignant scoff, but relishes when Yuuri tightens his grip. "I would never dream of intentionally scaring you, and can guarantee that I would most likely punch whoever dared to do so as well. I'm also not sure how much I'll enjoy hiking either, but I promise to do my best not to get frustrated and toss you off the trail."

They both laugh here, and Viktor takes a moment to gather his courage for the final stretch, then raises his free hand to lightly ghost the back of his knuckles over the high of Yuuri's cheek.

"And you, Yuuri Katsuki.." he locks eye contact, "are without a doubt.. the most beautiful, interesting, adorably charming person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

He takes Yuuri's tiny gulp as a marker to keep going, and does.

"Are you aware that you are the only person who has ever given me butterflies?"

Yuuri shakes his head, eyes widening ever so slightly as his breath begins to come quicker.

"Well, you are," Viktor says, stepping forward and fanning his fingers out to cradle the side of Yuuri's face.

"And do you know how maddening that is? Seeing as how we've known each other for a near total of twenty-four hours?" he asks, running his thumb over the silky, dewy skin beneath it.

"I assume very," Yuuri whispers, gaze flitting between Viktor's before dropping to his lips.

"Yuuri," Viktor all but purrs, unable to help himself as he feels as if he's about three seconds away from spontaneously combusting. "How opposed would you be to me kissing you right now?"

Yuuri swallows, an audible _click_ filling the otherwise silent space. "Not.. opposed, at.. all."

Viktor smiles- a teensy, minuscule quirk of his mouth before he dips in, tipping Yuuri's chin up a fraction as he goes, then _indulgently_ brushes their lips together in the most delicate, chaste manner possible.

Which, by all forms of logic, shouldn't be as utterly _debilitating_ as it is- but they both seem to be rendered completely immobile.

Yuuri's hand is now clutching at the front of his shirt- _when did that happen?_ and both of his hands are cradling Yuuri's face.

A beat passes, two, then-

They simultaneously exhale on a whoosh, collapsing into each other as a swarm of emotions and errant limbs comes swirling down around them.

" _Oh my god_ ," Viktor breathes, curling in on Yuuri impossibly more until he's shuffled backwards then pressed flush against the wall.

"I know," Yuuri murmurs equally as winded, fingers digging into the taught muscles of Viktor's shoulders. "I didn't-"

"Me neither," Viktor rushes, tilting his head to get a better angle- then all but moans when Yuuri parts his lips and lets him in.

It's like ecstasy.

And it's only a kiss.

 _I'm in so much trouble_.

He untangles a hand from Yuuri's hair, trailing it down to stop at his hip, then squeezes as Yuuri widens his stance to allow Viktor's knee to slot between.

" _Oh my god_ ," he says again, brain apparently incapable to produce anything other than those few choice words, and is just about to move his mouth away to latch on to Yuuri's neck when-

"Please tell me you didn't fall back asleep," a voice drifts through the screen a literal _millisecond_ before the tell-tale creak of battered springs announce the arrival of one only partially surprised, and not at all apologetic, Phichit.

"Oh, um.. oops," he offers with a shrug, even as the shit-eating grin works it's way onto his features.

"Goddammit, Phich!" Yuuri half shouts, half groans as he buries his face in Viktor's chest.

.. causing a whole new slew of emotions to erupt inside of him.

"Uh, hi, Phichit," Viktor says around a wide smile, knowing damn well he must look fucked ten days to Tuesday but not caring in the least because Yuuri is in his arms, cowering into him for comfort.

"I'll uh.." Phichit trails off, motioning towards the door. "I'll let you two, you know.. finish, or whatever. But hurry the fuck up Yuuri, because Xander's already hunted me down once. And I've literally been awake for like half an hour. So. Make it quick."

He actually goes so far as to snap his fingers before making his exit- thus prompting Yuuri to throw him a rogue middle finger, and causing his laughter to be heard high and loud long after he's departed.

A few disorienting moments pass; both of them no doubt trying to gather their wits, and when Yuuri finally looks up at him, it's like the sun cracks his entire reason for existence in two.

"So um, that's one way to start over," Yuuri says somewhat sheepishly, licking his lips as if he's trying to taste whatever remnants of Viktor was left behind.

"Yea," Viktor huffs, breathlessly, gazing down into the liquid brown eyes he kind of feels as if he wants to stare at forever, however an irrational thought that may be to have. "One way."

He's not at all prepared for when Yuuri leans up and kisses him again- just a slight peck to the corner of his mouth.. which is so sweet, and so endearing, that Viktor chases it, along with the feelings it entices.

"So is this going to be a thing, then?" Viktor asks, hoping beyond all hope that Yuuri will say _yes_ , he wants this just as much as Viktor does.

Yuuri hums, bringing his hand around to lightly touch the bolt of Viktor's jaw- thumb grazing beneath his bottom lip. "I'd like it to be."

"Yea?" Viktor huffs, a whirlwind of electrifying happiness slamming into him harder than any upper he's ever taken.

Yuuri nods, eyes squinting just _so_ as he regards Viktor. "Absolutely."

Viktor grins, ducking down to kiss Yuuri _one more time_. "I stand to correct my previous statement: _this_ is the best thing I've heard yet."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're really goin' for it," Phichit says with an impressed smile as Yuuri approaches.

"I am," he smiles as well, shielding his eyes from the sun with a new found sense of weightlessness to him.

"Good for you," Phichit commends, then pushes himself up from the stump he was sitting on to clap Yuuri on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Yuuri laughs, fondly pushing Phichit's hand away.

. . .

"Hey, Viktor!" Liv calls as soon as she spots him coming out of the mess hall.

"Yea?" he says, shifting the stack of damaged trays in his arms. "What's up?"

"Sorry for giving you guys such a hard time last night. That was a real shitty move on our part."

"Oh, ah," Viktor smiles, "It's okay. No harm."

"No for real. That wasn't fair of us to do. Yuuri is our friend and just because he'd rather have wedding vows instead of random hook-ups, it's no reason for us to be dicks about it."

"Um," Viktor looks away, not quite sure how to respond cause they didn't technically _hook up_.. but they're definitely doing _something_ , so-

"You've got to be kidding me," Liv balks, as his expression must have said it all. "No fucking way. Oh my god- oh my _god!_ "

"We didn't hook up though," he's is quick to assure. "So I don't want you-"

"But you kissed him."

"Um.." Viktor repeats, face heating because he can still _taste_ Yuuri.

"Oh my god!" she shouts again, rolling her eyes as she exasperatedly turns in a half circle while running a bewildered hand through her hair. "Unbelievable. Un-fuckin'- _believable_."

"What-" Viktor starts to ask, but she's already answering him.

"You're here for one day- _one_ day, and you've already gotten Yuuri to fucking kiss you. Do you realize how big this is?!"

"Uh, n-"

"Freaking big, Viktor. _Huge_. Catastrophically _monumental!_ "

"Okay.." he breathes, feeling a bit winded.

"You better not screw this up," she points with a manicured finger, her stance taking on one that is slightly threatening.

"I wasn't planning on it," he says honestly, as that is literally not even something on the spectrum of possible scenarios.

He has no intention of letting Yuuri go.

Unless Yuuri wants to go, that is.

"Okay," she says, seeming to believe him. Kind of. "Because Yuuri is amazing and puts his heart into everything he does. So if you think there's even a chance you might end up breaking him, do us all a favor and quit while you're ahead."

Something gross and unpleasant twists in his stomach at that, causing him to bristle, and he straightens his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere."

. . .

"Holy shit, dude, you _stink_ ," Phichit feigns a gag, shoving Yuuri away from him.

"Fuck off," Yuuri snorts, shoving him right back. "I don't smell any worse than you do."

"Yea but I'm like, _immune_ to my own stench. Yours on the other hand.."

"Keep talking and I'm gonna rub myself on you."

"Not that I'm a jealous type or anything," Viktor says from behind them, yanking both of their attentions to blare up against the harsh sun as it shines around his head like a halo. "But I think now may be a good time to request that we stay monogamous."

Yuuri grins, his insides doing all sorts of swoopy, dippy things. "Hi."

"Hi," Viktor smiles- much too soft given that they're not at all alone. "I brought refreshments," he adds, holding up two bottles of sports drinks.

"Thank you," Yuuri says, at the same time Phichit says, "Jesus, kiss the guy _one_ time and he's already catering to you on hand and foot?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, accepting a bottle of white liquid. "Shut up," he directs to Phichit, then looks up at Viktor, addressing his previous statement. "And, that's perfectly fine by me."

"Excellent," Viktor beams. "See you guys at lunch, then," he tosses out before turning on his heel and trekking back up the small incline towards the cluster of buildings where his next task is no doubt waiting.

"Wow," Phichit breathes, bumping Yuuri with his elbow. "I'll be honest- I did _not_ foresee this happening."

"Me neither," Yuuri says around a big, goofy smile as he watches Viktor's retreating back for the second time, trying to process how so much has changed from the first.

. . .

"So is it true?" Amelia nonchalantly inquires over her box of craft supplies.

"Is what true?" Viktor counters from his side of the table, even though he's pretty sure he knows what she's referring to.

"Did you really manage to crack Yuuri?"

He closes his eyes briefly before glancing up from under his hair. "Define crack."

"Holy shit," she huffs with a raised brow. "I feel like I should be patting you on the back or something."

Okay.. and, _that_ was not the response he was expecting. Seeing as how she was laying it on so thickly yesterday.

"Is that so?" he says, because again, he's not sure how he's supposed to respond to this type of commentary.

"I told you- he doesn't date. Or sleep around. So.. wow. I don't know what you did, but you better treat it very.. _very_ carefully."

He looks her straight in the eye, more than done with people thinking he's out to destroy Yuuri, or that there's some equally shitty reason for him gaining Yuuri's trust.

"I intend to."


	8. Chapter 8

"Whew," Viktor says, wrinkling his nose playfully as Yuuri drops down beside him. "You do kind of stink."

"I can go sit over there, if you'd prefer," Yuuri replies with a quick wit, gesturing to the table beside them with his fork.

"You could," Viktor says, leaning in to lower his voice with mock seduction. "But I'd just follow you."

"Oh my _goddd_ ," Phichit drawls with exasperation as he sits down the opposite them. "I swear to fuck if I have to deal with you two like this all summer I am going to not only gouge my eyes out with this dull steak knife, but also stab myself in the ears too."

"You'd never be able to guess he's a drama major, would you?" Yuuri says, completely ignoring an obnoxiously offended Phichit, which makes Viktor burst out into laughter.

"Never."

"Okay, you guys suck, it's official. Well, I mean.. obviously you _suck_ , he he, but like.. your personalities suck now, too."

"Is he always like this?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods. "Yes."

"Knife, eyes," Phichit says, causing Yuuri to pick up his lone pickle wedge and toss it across the table- smacking Phichit square in the chest.

"Oh ho hoo you _dick_!" Phichit shouts, throwing an entire handful of corn at Yuuri, thus spraying Viktor with the aftershocks, and garnering the attention of a wholly unthrilled Xander.

"Dammit, Phich!" Xander chastises. "No food fights this early on. Please."

He sounds so defeated, that Viktor can only assume that this is a normal occurrence, and he smiles even wider- the thought of Yuuri and all his friends indulging in a battle of foods painting a very happy picture in Viktor's mind.

Phichit huffs indignantly, gaping at Xander with a look of sheer betrayal. "Me? Engage in a _food fight_? Sheesh, Xan.. what do you take me for?"

A chorus of tittered laughs sprout up around them, and Xander just shakes his head in fond resignation. "Save it, kid. I got your number."

"Yea yea," Phichit waves off with a smile. "You'd think he knows my parents or something, huh?" he says to Viktor now, stirring something a lot like envy inside of him.

Because as fruitful as Viktor's life has been.. he's never had that sense of belonging; the warm and inviting cushion of _home_.

He hadn't realized he was longing for such a thing until now.

"Yea," Viktor huffs, smiling himself as he reaches below the table to rest his hand on Yuuri's leg. "You'd think."

. . .

"What do you have now?" Yuuri asks once they step out onto the small landing of the mess hall.

"Uh.." Viktor squints an eye as he thinks. "Nothing, I don't think. Not til dinner, anyway. I'm supposed to learn how to help set up."

"Oh?" Yuuri says innocently, because he, too, doesn't have anything until dinner.

"What do you have?" Viktor asks, picking up on his demeanor.

"Nothing."

"You don't say," Viktor looks down, kicking at the splintered wood with the toe of his worn sneaker.

"You um.. you wouldn't want to maybe, hang out.. or whatever, before we're needed for dinner.. would you?"

Yuuri knows he doesn't even have to ask, but does anyway because _really_ likes how bashful Viktor gets.

Viktor glances up from under his lashes and bites his bottom lip. "What do you think."

Heart stuttering, Yuuri tries his best at a sly smile as he taps his chin. "I think.. I'm going to hit the showers, then spend the next few hours getting to know this guy that I'm kinda sorta already hung up on.. and who I _definitely_ already promised monogamy to."

"You're going to be the end of me. You know that, right?"

The words stun Yuuri, and all he can do is just stare for a moment before, "Ditto."

. . .

 _Should_ I _have showered?_ Viktor wonders to himself as he paces their cabin, waiting for Yuuri to return.

"Oh god, I should have showered," he says aloud, feeling more self-conscious than he possibly ever has in his entire life.

"Who are you talking to?"

Viktor spins to see Yuuri pushing the door open with a confused notch in his brow.

"No one," he says, scratching the back of his neck.

Yuuri's mouth screws up on one side, like he's trying not to smile. "Okay."

 _Dammit_.

"Feel better?" Viktor asks in hopes of distracting Yuuri from his creeping blush.

"Very," Yuuri huffs, walking past him to deposit his dirty clothes and wet towel into his hamper bag.

"You do smell much nicer."

Yuuri turns to shoot him a feigned scowl. "Which is a lot more than I can say for you."

 _Deserved that_.

"Ouch," Viktor grabs his chest, mimicking a wound. "Right where it hurts. This is _designer_ cologne, I'll have you know."

Yuuri rolls his eyes with a smirk, then lifts his arm. "Old spice."

_The man of my dreams, everyone._

Viktor huffs, watching Yuuri watch him.

"What?" Yuuri eventually asks.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not you're real."

Yuuri blinks at that, sucking in a deep breath before shaking his head. "I've never been told anything like that before."

"Well that's a shame," Viktor concedes, closing the distance between them to cradle Yuuri's face in his hands. "You are literally everything I could have ever imagined I'd want in someone else."

"Viktor.." Yuuri whispers, eyes full of so much emotion it spills over inside of him. "That's-"

"A highly irrational thing to say considering the circumstances, I know, but it's.. _fuck_ , it's true," he runs his thumbs along the slopes of Yuuri's cheekbones. "I can _feel_ it."

"Me too," Yuuri says, reaching up to wrap his fingers delicately around Viktor's wrists. "The second you walked into the mess hall yesterday, it was like a shock went straight through me."

" _Yes!_ " Viktor breathes excitedly. "Exactly."

Yuuri grins, his cheeks smooshing a bit under Viktor's hands. "This is kind of ridiculous."

"I know," Viktor agrees. "It's the most ridiculous thing ever. But it's happening."

"It is."

"And because I've been getting it from everyone else all day, I want you to hear it straight from me.."

".. okay?"

"I have no intentions of this only being a fling," Viktor says, holding Yuuri's gaze so as to convey how sincere he is in that statement. "I'm aware that we're nowhere near being classified as anything but at the moment, but I don't plan on walking away from this unless the situation is so dire that that's the only feasible option left. And even then, I think you'd probably have to end up dragging me."

"Holy shit," Yuuri breathes, mouth parted as his eyes search Viktor's. "You.."

"Irrational, I _know_ but-"

He cuts off as Yuuri's lips come crashing into his, successfully shoving the rest of that sentence down with the force of it.

A startled laugh escapes him, and he smiles against Yuuri's mouth. "Is this your way of telling me to shut up?"

"Yes," Yuuri answers, the word distorted because he doesn't even bother to move away as he says it.

"Duly noted," Viktor huffs, allowing himself to be spun around and guided back towards their bunks.

He stops when his calves, as well as his shoulders bump into the firm edge of either mattress.

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Yuuri nods, pushing him forward even more so until he takes the hint and bends to situate himself on the bottom bunk.

.. where Yuuri immediately climbs into his lap.

" _Okay_ ," Viktor breathes, a surge of heat pulsing through him as he grips Yuuri's hips.

Yuuri smiles. "You talk too much."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Yuuri whispers, pulling back now enough to look at him with semi-crossed eyes. "Just.. stop talking."

Viktor snorts, dipping his fingers beneath the hem of Yuuri's shirt as he drags him in again- letting his tongue do the speaking for him.

 _Got it_.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait wait," Yuuri gasps, tapping the top of Viktor's head as he arches his back.

Viktor looks up from under his lashes, but doesn't remove his mouth, and instead just quirks a brow in question.

Yuuri huffs. "There's something poking my back."

Viktor hums, causing a shutter to ripple through him, so he closes his eyes against the onslaught before Viktor dislodges himself- allowing him to sit up and see what the hell is jamming into his spine.

He blinks blearily at the wrinkled sheets, suppressing yet another shutter as Viktor almost mindlessly rubs his thighs; his fingers trailing ever so slightly over the fine hairs there.

".. what the fuck?" Yuuri squints, picking up a small, green object with a frown. "Is this a.. _noodle?_ "

"Oh my god," Viktor laughs suddenly, reaching out to take it from Yuuri's grasp. "I forgot I put that in my pocket."

"Why did you put a noodle in your pocket?" Yuuri asks in confusion, unsure if he's just missing something here, or if he really is that messed up over a blowjob.

"It looked funny," is all Viktor says with a shrug, smiling at this stupid, tiny piece of uncooked pasta.

Yuuri blinks again, trying to wrap his head around not only this conversation, but also this situation.

He's in his bed, completely naked, with a raging hard-on as a somewhat equally naked Viktor kneels between his legs with spit-slick lips, and regards a freaking _noodle_ like it's one of the funniest things he's ever seen.

"I think I have heatstroke," Yuuri says, falling to his back once more as he wipes at his forehead.

Viktor snorts, and canopies over top of him. "Should I go get you something?"

" _No_ ," Yuuri is quick to say, sliding his hands up Viktor's sweaty sides. "Don't leave."

Viktor smiles down at him, a fondness in his eyes that makes Yuuri inhale deeply just before Viktor dips in and kisses his nose. "Kay."

Viktor then shimmies his way to his previous position, and immediately resumes his ministrations as if there were zero interruptions whatsoever.

.. resulting in an incredibly overwhelmed Yuuri to throw his head back against the pillow with a punched groan and," _Holy shit_."

. . .

"Well, I definitely need a shower _now_ ," Viktor says with a giant, cheesy grin as he tugs his shirt back on over his head.

"Sorry," Yuuri pants a bit breathlessly beside him, feeling around for his glasses. "I've only done that a couple times so I guess I wasn't really prepared for uh.. you know."

There's a bit of self-deprecating embarrassment in the last of those words, so Viktor twists on the haphazard mattress to touch Yuuri's arm reassuringly. "Hey."

Yuuri looks up, hair in complete disarray and face flushed so entirely that it causes Viktor's heartbeat to stumble. "I don't care if you spit, swallow, or never wanna touch the stuff for the rest of your life," he huffs, brushing Yuuri's hair out of his eyes with his other hand. "The only thing that matters is that I'm doing it with you."

Yuuri smiles and ducks his head.

"Okay," he says, scratching at his cheek. "And, ah.. same."

. . .

"Dude," Phichit says when he reaches around Yuuri to grab the jug of salt. "You reek like sex."

"Probably because I kinda had sex," Yuuri deadpans, probing for a reaction as he continues stacking napkins without so much as a glance in Phichit's direction.

He gets one.

Phichit scoffs. "You blew off a perfectly entertaining game of _Uno_ to roll around naked with your new boyfriend?"

Yuuri fights a grin. "I blew something alright."

"Who _are_ you?" Phichit gasps in mock astonishment as he rests the jug against his chest in lieu of his hand.

Yuuri shrugs, letting the grin consume his face. "I don't know, but I like him."

. . .

"Do you want my garlic bread?" Viktor asks a few minutes after he sits down, thinking it's probably best to not scare Yuuri off with horrible breath so soon out of the gate.

"Uh.. no thanks," Yuuri says, having appeared to of not touched his at all either.

"Ugh, give it to me," Liv huffs from across the table, where she's perched beside an amused Phichit. "I'm not planning on kissing anyone tonight."

Phichit shoots her an offended glare. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, shut up," she rolls her eyes, bumping him with her elbow before snagging both Viktor's, as well as Yuuri's garlic bread from their plates.

"That is so rude," Phichit continues. "Here, I totally thought that this was our season. That we'd finally.. _finally_ put all this UST to rest and become united as one."

"Phich I swear to god I will choke you with a marshmallow later if you don't shut it."

Viktor snorts, as does Yuuri and Phichit, then he glances over to see Yuuri _just_ looking at him.

They share a soft, private smile- one that clearly does not go unnoticed by their table-mates, because a chorus of faux gagging sounds accompanies a warm thud to Viktor's shoulder.

"Did you just throw a.. _meatball_ at me?" he asks incredulously as he stares down at the smudge of sauce staining his hundred dollar v-neck.

"No," Phichit says through lips pressed tightly together so as to stifle his laughter.

"You fucking threw a meatball at me," Viktor declares in stunned disbelief.

There's a flurry of emotions churning around inside of him, and not one of them is ill-induced or burdensome.

He feels.. welcomed. Accepted.

 _At home_.

So of course the next obvious route of action to take is to scoop up a forkful of spaghetti and fling it across the table to an unsuspecting Phichit.

Silence falls around them as not only their immediate cluster of co-counselors analyze the unfolding situation, but those surrounding them do as well.

A tense beat passes where Viktor begins to worry that he perhaps misread the atmosphere and overstepped, but then a distant _food fight!_ rings out high and clear above the mess hall's occupants- thus causing an uproar of deafening laughter, shrieks, and clanging of dinnerware as it hits the floor to signal Viktor's first ever _true_ sense of belonging.

He feels alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Weeks Later

 

"So I ah.. I hear it's supposed to get pretty cold tonight," Viktor says nonchalantly as they trek the familiar route back to their cabin.

Yuuri hums, strolling beside him while their hands swing interlaced between them. "And the relevance of this information wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that our campers went home today, would it?"

"No," Viktor scoffs, trying sound affronted. "Not at all."

"Are you sure?" Yuuri prods, peering up at him in the darkness. "Because it's been cold all week."

"Yea, but we can't exactly cuddle when there are ten preteens in the vicinity, can we?"

 _Dammit_.

"Ah ha!" Yuuri shouts with a laugh, pointing accusingly with his free hand. "You are so transparent, Viktor Nikiforov. _So_ transparent."

"And you are irresistible, Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor says, pulling Yuuri in to kiss that triumphant smile right off his face.

"Mmm," Yuuri hums again, smile turning into that of an impish grin before he murmurs against Viktor's lips, "keep talking like that and there won't be very much cuddling happening."

" _Fuck_ ," Viktor breathes, shaking his head in a weak show of restraint. "Do you have any idea of what you do to me?"

"I have a few ideas of what I'd _like_ to do to you."

"That's it," is all the warning Viktor gives before he hefts Yuuri up, throws him over his shoulder, then smacks him on the ass once for good measure.

He relishes in the way Yuuri actually _giggles_ the rest of the way to their cabin; and how he'd gone twenty-one years without hearing such a glorious, _beautiful_ sound.. he hasn't a single godforsaken clue.

 

One Month Later

 

Yuuri pushes at his chest, palm slipping across his sweaty pec in indication that he move.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asks breathlessly, a notch of concern fitting between his brows as he slows his ministrations, and searches Yuuri's face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

"Yea," Yuuri huffs just as breathlessly, wiping his slick forehead with the back of his hand. "'s just hot."

Viktor smiles. "I asked if you wanted to wait til later."

Yuuri gives him a _look._  One that shouldn't be as adorable as it is, but-

"Don't give me that face," Viktor chides playfully, straightening his spine as much as the bunk will allow and spreading his knees further apart as he does so.

"Then don't say stupid shit," Yuuri counters with a hazy slur, readjusting himself to accommodate the shift.

"Such a mouth on you," Viktor murmurs, gripping Yuuri's hips to pull them flush to his own- causing Yuuri's torso to arch from the new angle and a sound to rip from his throat that has Viktor's eyelids fluttering shut.

But only briefly, because Yuuri reaches out to touch his abdomen then, and it's such a soft.. _intimate_ gesture, that Viktor wrenches them right back open to stare at the point of contact.

He's never been in love before, but he's nearly certain that this is exactly what it feels like.

He watches Yuuri's fingers linger, grazing across his dampened skin and has to blink at the sting that comes as a result of witnessing such a thing.

The words never quite make it past his tongue, but they don't have to, because he conveys every emotion he's experiencing with the gentle, languid motions of his body.

 

Three Months Later

 

Yuuri scoops down to retrieve a lone package from his tiny porch and frowns at the shipping label.

_Vitya Nikiforov_

_2367 Sunny Willow Dr._

_Apt. 3B_

_Sades Pointe, WV 99807_

He hefts it under his arm to unlock the door, then deposits his keys, as well as his shoes once he's inside and makes his way down the short hallway to the kitchen, where he sets the box on the counter to stare at it curiously some more.

 _Could it be_ -

"Mm, you're home," a voice which never fails to make his heart stutter comes from behind, _just_ before familiar arms snake around his waist. "I missed you," Viktor says, placing a kiss below his ear.

Yuuri smiles, relaxing into Viktor's chest. "I missed you too," he replies and turns his head to kiss Viktor properly.

Viktor hums contentedly, then nods towards the box. "What's this?"

"I don't know, it's addressed to you."

"Really?" Viktor asks, unwinding his arms to tip the box for inspection. "Huh."

"What?"

"It's from my father."

"But I thought he still wasn't talking to you?" Yuuri says, because last he knew, Viktor's dad wasn't happy that he decided to stay in West Virginia. Or that he was enrolling into the local university on a student loan to finish off his senior year.

Viktor shrugs. "So did I."

"Are you gonna open it?"

"I mean.. I might as well. Right?"

"That's up to you," Yuuri says, stepping aside to allow Viktor space to do whatever he may.

Viktor looks at the parcel for a moment, as if he's trying to decipher just what exactly it contains, then opens the drawer beneath it to grab a pair of scissors.

Yuuri snorts when Viktor stabs the strip of tape with the sharpened end, then grins when Viktor proceeds to rip it off like a kid on Christmas morning.

Packing peanuts heed way to an even smaller box, and inside that box is something that leaves Viktor nearly speechless.

" _No fucking way_ ," he whispers, retrieving a brand new, shiny platinum plastic card.

Yuuri balks. "Is that-"

"Uh huh," Viktor gapes, turning it over in his hand.

"Viktor-"

Viktor glances at him before setting the card on the counter, then pulls out an ivory envelope as well.

He tears that open, too, and unfolds a perfectly creased heavy stock that probably costed as much as, if not more, than their rent.

"Jesus," Viktor breathes, eyes roaming quickly over the small, neat, _short_ text.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks- throat tight and heart thumping almost painfully in his chest.

Does he even want to know?

"He wants to meet you," Viktor says slowly, lowering the paper to look at him straight on. ".. and he granted me access to my trust again."

Yuuri blinks, trying to process both pieces of information but coming up short. "Huh?"

Viktor seems to break at that, because he smiles- a fond, affectionate quirk of his lips. "He wants to meet the _'man who stole my heart and inspired me to clean up my act'_."

Familiar, warm hands find his waist again, and tug him into a loose hold.

"You're kidding.." Yuuri whispers, unable to do much else as he stares up into vivid, icy blue.

"Nope," Viktor says with a hushed pop right before ducking down to kiss his forehead- then murmurs against his skin, "We're also now millionaires."

" _WHAT?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
